Right Here Waiting -- An Ayashi no Ceres Fic
by Kourika
Summary: A short fic about what might happen after the end of the Ayashi no Ceres manga


# _Right Here Waiting_

* * *

This story takes place after the end of the Ayashi no Ceres manga, and while there are no major spoilers it would be easier to understand if you've read the final volume. Also, if you're not a fan of the Yuuhi-Aya pairing this fic may annoy you. I personally was never a big fan of Tooya, although I grew to accept that he and Aya would good for one another, and I thought that Yuuhi should have gotten another chance.

Of course, I don't own Aya and Yuuhi. They are the creations of Watase Yuu-sensei, and now they have been licensed by Studio Pierrot and whoever else is doing the anime currently running in Japan. Akiko, however, is mine, so please e-mail me if you'd like to use her.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aya clutched her three year old daughter in her arms and stared blankly at the fresh grave.He can't really be gone! she whispered fiercely.We had so little time together

The little girl whimpered at her mother's tight grip, and the young woman pressed a kiss to her forehead.Hush, Akiko, Mama will only be a little while longer. 

Where's Papa? Akiko cried piteously, tugging on her mother's sleeve.I want to see Papa!

Aya shuddered and buried her face in the little girl's dark hair. she mumbled painfully.An overwhelming sense of loss washed through her, and she struggled to hold back her tears.Tooya, my love!

Strong, capable hands gently took Akiko and pulled them into a warm embrace.Papa's gone to live among the stars, my angel, a familiar voice explained gently, and he can't come see you anymore.He'll always be watching you though, and I'm sure he'll visit you in your dreams. 

Uncle Yuuhi! the little girl crowed in delight, grabbing his neck.I'm not an angel though.Papa said I was his little tennyo.

The young man blushed and met Aya's eyes over Akiko's head.She looks more like Ceres every day, doesn't she? he asked examining the child's colouring.His face darkened slightly as he grasped the young woman's hand.Aya, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the ceremony.

She shook her head.You didn't miss much.Most of my family just stood around commenting that I should have expected this when I ran off with a penniless nobody and bore his child before I turned eighteen. She looked down sadly and fiddled with her black skirt.I know they never fully accepted my marriage, but I wish that they wouldn't say things in front of Akiko.Tooya was her father after all, and he did the best that he could under the circumstances.

He got sick almost immediately after Akiko was born, Yuuhi said quietly, but I know that he loved her with all his heart and part of what he was resides in the daughter you made from your love. He choked a little and turned his face away, hoping Aya wouldn't notice the pink creeping into his face.

My sister said that you're returning to Tokyo to go back to school, the young man continued, nervously edging away from the sensitive topic.I got the understanding that you'd be staying with us for while, like old times.

Aya fished a handkerchief out of her small purse and dabbed at her face.Suzumi offered to watch Akiko while I was at the university, and she even suggested that I get a part-time job as well.Because she's at home most of the day, she said it wouldn't be any trouble at all, and she claims she missed not having any children after your brother's death.

Yuuhi put Akiko down and gently pulled the young woman closer.There's another option, he suggested softly.Tooya asked me to protect you both after he was gone 

Pain and longing hung in the air between them, and Aya pulled away, turning her back to her friend.I appreciate the offer, but I can't, she choked out.It would be the same as three and a half years ago when I almost, her voice broke harshly, _used you to forget him!Besides how could I explain to my daughter why I ran so quickly from her beloved Papa to another man?_

Yuuhi put his hands on her shoulders and sighed.I'm not asking you to love me, he breathed heavily, because I know that at least a portion of your heart will always belong to Tooya.I just want you to know that I'll always be here waiting if you and Akiko need me. He gently slid his hands down her arms and stepped away, silently giving her the choice to stay with him or run away as she'd done so many times before.

Akiko whined loudly, annoyed at being ignored.We're going to live with Uncle Yuuhi? 

The young man picked her up and kissed the tip of her tiny nose.For a little while, sweetheart, he smiled warmly.Do you remember Aunt Suzumi and Grandma Kyuu?

The little girl nestled against Yuuhi's chest and sighed contentedly.If Akiko's papa is gone, will Uncle Yuuhi be her papa now?

Not yet, little one, he laughed nervously, but his eyes darkened as he leaned forward to whisper in Aya's ear.But I'll stay right by your side waiting, hoping that you'll one day say 

* * *

1. Yes, I blatantly stole the title from the Richard Marx song from the late 80's.^_~

* * *

[Take me back! Kourika's evil and twisted!][1]

© 2000 [_jscaife@austin.rr.com_][2]  


* * *

   [1]: http://orion.spaceports.com/~kourika/lemon.htm
   [2]: mailto:jscaife@austin.rr.com



End file.
